playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Roronoa Zoro
—Zoro Roronoa Zoro is a main protagonist of One Piece and one of Slasher-Chaos' playable DLC character in PlayStation All-Stars Fanfiction Royale. His in-game rival is Sasuke Uchiha. Biography I AM GOING TO THE GREATEST SWORDSMAN... At a young age, Zoro made a promise with a childhood friend that resulted in him trying to become the greatest swordsman in the world. This resulted in him joining the Straw Hat Pirates and becoming a powerful pirate. THE LEGACY OF RORONOA ZORO :Note: The following games are the ones that have been released in the U.S. *''One Piece: Grand Battle!'' (2005) PS2 *''One Piece: Pirates' Carnival'' (2006) PS2 *''One Piece: Grand Adventure'' (2006) PS2 *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors'' (2012) PS3 *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2'' (2013) PS3/PSVita Arcade Opening Zoro awakes on the Thousand Sunny as he noticed Nami found the note left behind by their captain Luffy. After hearing Nami complaining, Zoro left in search of Luffy to bring him back to the crew and hopes to find any powerful challenges along the way. Rival Name: Sasuke Uchiha Reason: After arriving in the Rival Arena, Zoro encounters Sasuke and notices his sword then challenges him to a fight. But Sasuke initially turns down his challenge, which results in Zoro insulting him by saying that Sasuke isn't a true swordsman and calling him a "brat swinging around a sharp stick", that ends with Sasuke agreeing to Zoro's challenge. Connection: Both are popular heroes in Shonen Jump manga. Both also show an affinity for wielding swords Ending Gameplay Movelist (Square Moves) **'Yakkōdori (Disaster Harbor Bird)' - - Zoro swipes his katana out to launch a blade of compressed air at his foes. **'Yasha Garasu (Yaksa Crow)' - - Zoro flips at his foes while slashing at them. **'Nigori-Zake (Two-Arm Strength Slash)' - + - Zoro flexes both of his biceps to make them bigger then slashes his katanas at his foes. **'Daibutsu Giri (Great Buddha Slash)' - + - Zoro slashes his foes away with some horizontal slashing blows. **'Oni Giri (Demon Slash)' - + - Zoro slashes all three of his katanas at his foe in a dashing blow. **'Yakkōdori (Disaster Harbor Bird)' - (Air) **'Nigori-Zake (Two-Arm Strength Slash)' - + (Air) **'Daibutsu Giri (Great Buddha Slash)' - + (Air) **'Oni Giri (Demon Slash)' - + (Air) (Triangle Moves) **'Sanbyakurokuju Pound Hō (360 Pound Cannon)' - - Zoro swipes his katana out to launch a spiralling blade of compressed air at his foes. **'Ushi Bari (Bull Horns)' - + - Zoro executes a multi-hit running attack with two swords held out like a bull's horns. **'Karasuma Gari (Demon Crow Hunt)' - + - Zoro strikes his foe into the air with a upward slash then jumps around them and performs a multiple slashing blow at the foe. **'Gyūki: Yuzume (Cattle Demon: Brave Hoof)' - + - Zoro dashes at his foes and strikes his katanas at them with great force. **'Sanbyakurokokuju Pound Hō (360 Pound Cannon)' - (Air) **'Ushi Bari (Bull Horns)' - + (Air) **'Karasuma Gari (Demon Crow Hunt)' - + (Air) **'Gyūki: Yuzume (Cattle Demon: Brave Hoof)' - + (Air) (Circle Moves) **'Santōryū Ōgi: Sanzen Sekai (Three-Sword Style Secret Technique: Three Thousand Worlds)' - - Zoro rotates the katanas in his hands until he dashes at his foes and slashes them away with three powerful slashing blows. **'Hyakuhachi Pound Hō (108 Pound Cannon)' - + - Zoro swipes his katanas out to hurl a spiralling blade of compressed air at his foes. **'Ul-Tora Gari (Extreme Tiger Hunt)' - + - Zoro charges at his foes while holding his katanas near the one in his mouth as a tiger head-shaped aura forms around himself then he slashes at his foes. **'Nitōryū Iai: Rashomon (Two Sword Style Draw and Resheath Technique: Castle Gate)' - + - Zoro places one of his katanas' sheaths on his other side then suddenly dash out at his foes and slash at them until he places his katanas back into their sheaths. (Throws) **'Tatsu Maki (Dragon Twister)' - or - Zoro knocks his foe away by spinning around with all three of his katanas while forming a twister around himself. **'Nigiri (Double Slash)' - - Zoro slashes at his foes with the katanas in his hands. **'Oni Giri (Demon Slash)' - - Zoro slashes his foe away with all three of his katanas. (Trigger Moves) **'Item Pick-Up' - **'Defend' - **'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) **'Ittōryū Iai: Shi Shishi Sonson (One Sword Style Draw and Resheath Technique: Lion's Song of Death)' - (Level 1) - Zoro places his two other katanas away as he dashes out a nearby foe and tries to slash his foe with his Wadō Ichimonji. **'Kokujō: Ō Tatsumaki (Black Rope: Great Dragon Twister)' - (Level 2) - Zoro swipes out all of his katanas to launch a massive tornado of cutting winds at his foes. **'Rengoku Oni Giri (Purgatory Demon Slash)' - (Level 3) - Zoro activates a cutscene where he places his bandana on and takes his shirt off when he gets into a stance until he dashes at his foes and suddenly appears behind them as all of his foes are hurled into the air by a powerful slashing blow. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Is that your best shot?': Zoro places his katanas away into their sheaths and crosses his arms across his chest. *'Time to get Serious': Zoro places his bandana onto his head and says, "Heh!" *'I have no time to play around...': Zoro stomps his right foot down and snarls. Quotes *'When Selected' **"Time to get this over with..." **"This will be over quick..." **"Heh." *'Prematch' **"You better have a good reason to wake me up..." **"Get out of my way..." *'Item Pickup' **"What a strange weapon..." (Picking up Bashōsen) **"That thing..." (Picking up Franky Shogun) **"What a strange sword..." (Picking up Laser Sword) *'Successful KO:' **"Heh, one down..." *'Using Ittōryū Iai: Shi Shishi Sonson' **"Ittōryū Iai:...Shi Shishi Sonson!" *'Using Kokujō: Ō Tatsumaki' **"Ride these winds to the afterlife!" *'Using Rengoku Oni Giri' **"Tch, Rengoku Oni Giri!" *'Respawns' **"Tch.." Intros and Outros Introduction *'Santōryū': Zoro walks onto the stage and draws all of his katanas from their sheaths until he stands in a stance. *'Rude Awakening': Zoro starts out sleeping against a wooden barrel and wakes up then says, "You better have a good reason to wake me up..." *'Serious Swordsman': Zoro stands in a stance with his katanas then says, "Get out of my way..." Winning Screen *'Victory is Mine': Zoro places his katanas back into their sheaths and smirks. Losing Screen *Zoro drops two of his katanas as he drops down to one knee with his Wadō Ichimonji pierced into the ground and mumbles, "Damn it..." Results Screen *Victory: Zoro crosses his arms and smirks. *Loss: Zoro turns away from the camera. Idle Animation Zoro crosses his arms and sighs. Victory Theme Costumes Santōryū Master His post time skip appearance from the manga and anime. *Default: Dark green coat, red sash, lemon green haramaki, black bandana tied on his left sleeve, and black boots. *Funeral Service: Black coat, black sash, white haramaki, black bandana tied on his left sleeve, and black boots. Dressrosa Disguise His disguise during the time he was in Dressrosa with Luffy and the others within the Dressrosa Arc. This costume is unlocked when he reaches Rank 10. *Default: Black dress suit, white undershirt, white fake mustache, and black sunglasses. DLC Film Z His outfit from the newest One Piece movie, One Piece Film: Z. *Default: Red pirate captain coat, red coat, green sash, lemon green haramaki, black bandana, and black boots. Profile Items Minions *Rank 8: Dracule Mihawk *DLC: Kuina Icons *Rank 5: Pre Time-Skip Zoro Gallery Slash Match.png|Zoro VS. Asura & Jimmy Sasuke_Zoro_Algol.png|Zoro VS. Sasuke & Algol Zoro Film Z.PNG|Zoro's DLC Costume Trivia *Zoro is the second playable character from One Piece to appear so far. He was originally going to be Luffy's minion, but was made into a playable character. Category:Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:One Piece Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:PlayStation Vita Characters Category:DLC Category:Playable Characters